im a heart broken buscus
by Erik'sAngelOfLightAndDark
Summary: Alexia Padilla, Anthony Padilla's twin sister, has fallen head over heels for one of her brothers friends. no not ian. But does he feel the same about her? Hint who crush is in title.
1. so it begins

Alexia Padilla's P.O.V

I stood there drooling over my brothers friend... No not Ian. Ian's cute but... So not my type...

I was staring at the tall man with fluffy, curly, brown hair, heelies, abs, and beautiful green-blue eyes that would change color with his mood. Oh, he was perfect. He knew how to play guitar. He was hilarious.

He was handsome. He had a way of clearing any elephant in the room. And he was my perfect match.

I wish he could see it too. I was dramatically in love with Toby "Tobuscus" Joe Turner. Ian was talking to me now.

We were making a new smosh video. Sometimes it's awesome being the twin sister of Anthony Padilla, but other times it was just a huge pain in the neck. One of the benefits is meeting your idol, like I met Toby three years ago.

But the downfall is that you have to sit there and bear him calling other girls hot, and him having a girlfriend.

But whatever. As long as he was here I knew I was where I was meant to be. GOD! I sound like such a poetic nerd! Shhhesh. It happens when you hang out with my brother and Ian to much...

Toby said, realizing I was totally ignoring Ian, "Remember? The audition? For the movie? ALEXIA! EARTH TO ALEXIA!" Which quickly snapped me back to reality. Oh Dang! I liked it there... Because Toby had kissed me and told me he had _**always **_loved me...


	2. Audition

Alexia's P.O.V.

I sat there in the waiting room, waiting to audition. If I got this part it would be BIG! Like really big! I'm auditioning for a main role in the upcoming Maximum Ride movie. I was auditioning for the part of Max, of course! Avan- Freakin-Jogia was playing Fang in the movie! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT! OF COURSE I HAD TO GET THE ROLE OF MAX! My best friend got the role of Nudge, so I was really excited for her! That, and she's perfect for the role! She never shuts up! And the role of angel has been filled by my other friend Zaria's little sister. She is perfect for this role! She always knows what I'm thinking and has cute little blonde ringlet curls! "NUMBER 24!" that's me... Best of luck... ~time lapse~

I GOT THE PART! Oh my god! I texted Anthony as soon as I was out the door. Alexia: Bad news... Anthony: you didn't get the part? Alexia: no worse... Anthony: huh? Alexia: IM GONNA BE MORE FAMOUS THAN YOU! :D I GOT THE PART! Anthony: ZOMGZOMGZOMG! SO PROUD! Alexia: does Ian know yet? Does Toby? Anthony: nope... Why don't you tell them when you get home? Alexia: KKS!

Toby's P.O.V.

Anthony won't tell me what alexia said... It's driving me crazy...er... She walked in the door with a sad face on.. Ian jumped to conclusions. His smile dropped as he said "you didn't get the part..." Alexia flashed a huge grin and said "NOPE! IM JUST FEELING SORRY FOR YOU GUYS CAUSE IM GONNA BE MORE FAMOUS THAN YOU!" My jaw hit the ground... She got the part of Max in the new Maximum Ride movie. Okay, now she's defiantly guest staring on my channels!


	3. Mail time tricks

Alexia's POV(ch3)

I sat back, just watching Toby walk around talking into his phone like an idiot. The funny thing about being Anthony's sister... Is that I have never been seen and I'm unknown on YouTube. So as soon as Toby told me it was up, I got on my laptop and checked to see who won. I all but rofled on the floor. I had won the shirt. I commented "WOW I WON! Should I just get the shirt out of your closet, Toby? I mean I AM here after all..."

I knew Toby would get a txt as soon as the first comment was posted. "Wow that was fast.." I heard him mumble. I heard him crack up laughing, knowing he would think it was a joke from a fan. I smiled and asked "what did it say?" he laughed and said "some stalker fan got the shirt and said that she would get it out of my closet since she was already here! Can you believe that?" I grinned and said "Ya I can actually. So SHOULD I get it our of your closet or do I have to wait for it in mail time with smosh?" He cracked up laughing and said "so you're AlIiebuscus45..." I averted my attention to my phone and started recording. "HELLO WORLD IT'S ALLIEBUSCUS! HOW'S THIS FOR EPIC! IM IN FORT-FREAKING-BUSCUS! AND I WON THE SHIRT! AND I WAS IN A LAZYVLOG! Oh and a little information for you guys, I'm bffs with this dude! And more info, Anthony Padilla is my brother. And an update on the audition from Thursday's vlog... Let's just say I need to grow wings... I GOT THE PART!" and I just kept rambling on like that until I signed of with a "GOODBYE SWEET WORLD!" and clicked of. Toby stood there laughing at my insanity, and I gave him a friendly punch in the arm. I put in my earbuds and turned on my iPod. Really! NUGGET IN A BISCUIT! REALLY! *sigh* I skipped the song and it landed on Break my Heart from Spectacular! I laughed inwardly at the mental hothothot image of Avan Jogia wearing pink cow print cowboy clothes.

At the end of the song it skipped to a favorite of mine. I pulled out my earbuds and put my iPod on Toby's black, red, and white iPod dock and let the sound flow through the house. I realized Toby had never heard me sing. As soon as the song started up, Toby had started playing it on piano, and I began singing. It was My heart is broken by evanescence. I didn't know Anthony was here until the song was over and he looked at the camera and said "That was my twin sister Alexia singing, and Toby Turner on piano." and had turned of the camera. I lunged for his throat. He laughed as he ran out the door. GRRR! This was another one of those pains in the necks you could get from being his sister. I checked YouTube about an hour later and saw he had posted it. I sat there staring at it for ten minutes. And when I played it, I saw comments from fellow buscuses and my followers. Non where mean. All said I sang beautifully and some said that Toby and I would make a cute couple... Toby was behind me reading the comments. I heard him laugh awkwardly. I knew he and I where reading the same comment. I got up and went outside. I could not believe my brother did this! Oh... Wait... Yes I can... He's Anthony after all... I'm still gonna kill him. I felt Toby grab my arm, knowing I actually might kill them. I turned around and was about to tell him to let me go when he said "Lexi, he's Anthony. He can't help it. And besides... I've got an idea..." with a smirk. I questioned him and asked "What do you have in mind?" We devised a evil plan to put ourselves in two different boxes. They would be labeled with "Open purple box first" We wouldn't put a return address on it. And it was mail time with smosh time. They were labeled directly to Anthony. And we waited in the boxes. I felt Anthony drag my box over. I chuckled under my breath. Toby's wasn't taped. I texted Toby to get ready. Anthony opened my box and Toby and I jumped up out of the boxes and laughed when Anthony screamed and fell backwards. I laughed and said "AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR POSTING THAT VIDEO WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION!" Ian laughed when Anthony sat up with a pair of fake glasses stuck to the back of his head. Toby shot Anthony in the head with a nerf gun. I shot Ian in the chest with mine. We both laughed evilly and did the usual mail time with smosh close, but Toby added "OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS" I said " GOODBYE SWEET WORLD!" and we both did the boop.


	4. what just happened?

Alexia's POV. Ch4

We stood there laughing for about ten minutes. I really am a sweet little noodle, but if you ticked me off, I would go to every length to kill you. Anthony sat up and said "okay I deserved that, but what did Ian do!"  
>I answered with an obvious "he was there." Toby chuckled and side hugged me. He didn't let go for awhile.<p>

~time lapse~ Toby was sitting next to me, in the drivers seat. I was freakin hammered! We had just gone to my favorite bar. Toby had surprisingly stayed sober.  
>My vision was slightly blurred and I couldn't stop laughing! I knew I would remember AND regret this in the morning! When we got home, Toby sighed and said "I just wish you would remember this..." and pulled my lips to his.<p>

When I got over the initial shock of being kissed, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled away to soon for my liking and I pulled him back to me. He turned his head so I couldn't kiss him again. He said "Lexi this isn't right. You aren't yourself. You completely drunk!"

I sighed and said " I understand" and got out of the car. He drove back to his house and texted me. "Lexi I'm sry. I do love you. It just didn't feel right"

The next day when I saw him, I didn't bring up last night so I didn't make him uncomfortable. I smiled and hugged him. He seemed to relax. I guess he thought I had forgotten. Well, whatever keeps him happy. I leaned up and all I said was "love you too." I guess he thought I was just talking about his late night text. Oh well. As long as he loves me I'm happy.

**a/n i know its short and i havent updated in forever! im sry! sckool sucks! my lil bro was dominating the computer... i promise that i will try to update faster!**

**btw for the fellow invaders reading this, how about some invader zim youtube stories up in heyar! im about to post one ;D**


End file.
